The present invention relates to a mixture of isomeric nonanol diesters of adipic or phthalic acid. The alcohol component of these diesters is formed from an isomeric nonanols mixture.
Long-chain alcohols, e.g. C8, C9 and C10 alcohols, are widely used for producing plasticizers. For this, the alcohols are reacted with polycarboxylic acids, such as phthalic acid or adipic acid, forming the corresponding esters. Commercially important representatives include adipates of C8, C9 and C10 alcohols, for example di(2-ethylhexyl) adipate, diisononyl adipates and diisodecyl adipates, and phthalates of C8, C9 and C10 alcohols, such as di(2-ethylhexyl) phthalate, diisononyl phthalates and diisodecyl phthalates.
Diisononyl adipates are used especially in films, profiles, synthetic leather, cables, lines or piping based on plasticized PVC. Diisononyl adipates are used in particular when the products are intended to be used at low temperatures.
Diisononyl phthalates are used especially in films, coatings and floorcoverings based on plasticized PVC. They are also used for producing PVC cable sheathing, for applications which include some at relatively high temperatures.
DE-A-20 09 505 discloses the use of isononanols in the form of bisisononyl esters of phthalic acid or adipic acid as plasticizers where the isononanols have been prepared from 2-ethyl-l-hexene in a known manner by the oxo synthesis, by reaction with carbon monoxide and hydrogen at elevated temperature and pressure in the presence of carbonyl complexes of metals of the 8th transition group of the Periodic Table, if desired followed by hydrogenation. The 2-ethyl-1-hexene is obtainable by dimerizing 1-butene with trialkyl aluminum compounds. The bisisononyl esters described are said to be suitable plasticizers for polyvinyl chloride and to have low volatility, low viscosity and to give good low-temperature resistance in the polyvinyl chloride compositions plasticized therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,748 describes dialkyl adipates, inter alia diisononyl adipates, prepared by reacting propylene oligomers or butylene oligomers from the dimersol process in the presence of supported tantalum(V) halides/oxides as catalysts, reacting the resultant C8, C9 or C12 olefins to give C9, C10 or, respectively, C13 alcohols and esterifying these alcohols with adipic acid. The dialkyl adipates are said to have high flash points and to be suitable for use as lubricants.
GB 1,114,379 discloses an isomeric nonanols mixture which comprises n-nonanol and includes essentially no alcohols having more than one branch in their carbon skeleton. The mixture is prepared by hydroformylating an octene fraction obtained by polymerizing ethylene with catalysis by trialkylaluminum compounds, and then reducing the hydroformylation product.
WO 92/13818 describes the preparation of diisononyl phthalates starting from butenes and, where appropriate, from olefin mixtures comprising propene, via oligomerization on supported phosphoric acid catalysts at reaction temperatures of from 200 to 235xc2x0 C. to give essentially octene-containing olefin mixtures, hydroformylation of these octene-containing olefin mixtures and subsequent hydrogenation to give essentially alcohol mixtures comprising isononanols, and esterification of these isononanol-containing alcohol mixtures using phthalic anhydride. The ester mixtures essentially comprising diisononyl phthalates are intended to be suitable as plasticizers for PVC.
DE 28 55 421 describes phthalates of C9 alcohols, obtained by an oxo reaction of C8 olefins, hydrogenation of the reaction product and esterification of the C9 alcohols using phthalic anhydride, where from 3 to 20% of the C8 olefins have an isobutane skeleton in each molecular chain and less than 3% of the olefins have quaternary carbon, and also more than 90% of the total amount of the C9 olefins are present in the form of n-octenes, monomethylheptenes and dimethylhexenes. The C9 phthalates are intended to be suitable as plasticizers for PVC.
EP 0 278 407 describes a C9 alcohol mixture for plasticizers which comprises certain proportions of components with a specified GC retention behavior in relation to certain reference compounds. Plasticizers based on the C9 alcohol mixture are intended to give advantageous resistance to low temperatures and good electrical insulation properties.
In using diisononyl esters as plasticizers in thermoplastic PVC-based molding compositions it is important that the resultant plasticized PVC compounds have both very high thermal stability and very good low-temperature flexibility properties. It is also important that there is little or no bleed-out of the plasticizers when they are used in the plasticized PVC compound. Neither the diisononyl esters described in the patent literature mentioned above nor commercially available plasticizers based on diisononyl esters comply with this combination of properties in an ideal manner.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a mixture of isomeric nonanol diesters of a dicarboxylic acid, such that when the mixture is used as a plasticizer in PVC-based molding compositions, it gives good low-temperature flexibility properties and preferably high thermal stability of the molding compositions and preferably high compatibility.
We have found that this object is achieved by a mixture of isomeric nonanol diesters of a dicarboxylic acid selected from
a mixture of diesters of adipic acid in the 1H NMR spectrum of which, observed in CDCl3, the ratio of the area under the resonance signals at chemical shifts in the range from 1.0 to 2.0 ppm with respect to TMS to the area under the resonance signals at chemical shifts in the range from 0.5 to 1.0 ppm with respect to TMS is from 1.20 to 5.00, and
a mixture of isomeric nonanol diesters of phthalic acid in the 1H NMR spectrum of which, taken up in CDCl3, the ratio of the area under the resonance signals at chemical shifts in the range from 1.1 to 3.0 ppm with respect to TMS to the area under the resonance signals at chemical shifts in the range from 0.5 to 1.1 ppm with respect to TMS is from 1.00 to 4.00.
The isomeric nonanol diesters of adipic acid are also referred to as xe2x80x9cdiisononyl adipatesxe2x80x9d below and the isomeric nonanol diesters of phthalic acid are also referred to below as xe2x80x9cdiisononyl phthalatesxe2x80x9d, or both may be referred to simply as xe2x80x9cdiestersxe2x80x9d.
The properties of the diisononyl adipates and the diisononyl phthalates and, respectively, their effect on the properties of their resultant plasticized molding compositions, are determined by the molecular structure, in particular by the structure of the isononyl groups of the alcohol component. It has been found that advantageous low-temperature flexibility properties and, at the same time, high compatibility are obtained if the isononyl groups of the alcohol component in the plasticizer have a particular ratio of methylene (CH2) and methylidene (CH) groups to methyl (CH3) groups. To distinguish the groups adequately from one another 1H NMR spectroscopy may be used.
The diisononyl adipates or phthalates according to the invention have a specific ratio of methylene groups and methylidene groups to methyl groups in the isononyl radical. For the purposes of the present invention, this ratio is determined with the aid of 1H NMR spectroscopy on a solution of the diisononyl adipates or phthalates in deuterochloroform (CDCl3). The spectra are observed by, for example, dissolving 100 mg of substance in 5 ml of CDCl3 and placing the solution in an NMR sample tube of diameter 5 mm. The equipment used for the NMR spectroscopy in the present studies was of xe2x80x9cDPX-400xe2x80x9d type from Bruker. The spectra were observed with a delay of 1 second, 32 scans, a pulse length of 3.7 xcexcs and a sweep width of 8278.146 Hz. The resonance signals are indicated in terms of the chemical shift with respect to tetramethylsilane (TMS) as internal standard. Comparable results are obtained using other commercially available NMR equipment with the same operating parameters.
In the 1H NMR spectra obtained for the diisononyl adipates, among the resonance signals, the signals of the methyl groups of the isononyl groups with chemical shifts of from 0.5 to 1.0 ppm can be distinguished from the signals of all of the methylene groups and methylidene groups of the isononyl groups and of the adipic acid unit (internal methylene groups) with chemical shifts of from 1.0 to 2.0 ppm. The measurements are quantified by determining the area under the respective resonance signals, i.e. determining the area enclosed by the signal and the base line. Commercially available NMR equipment has devices for integrating the signal areas. The value of the integral of the signals assigned to the methylene groups and methylidene groups in the range from 1.0 to 2.0 ppm is then divided by the value of the integral of the signals assigned to the methyl groups in the range from 0.5 to 1.0 ppm, thus giving an intensity ratio which describes quantitatively the number of methylene groups and methylidene groups in the isononyl radical and in the adipic acid unit in relation to the number of methyl groups in the isononyl radical.
In the diisononyl adipates according to the invention this intensity ratio is greater than 1.20, preferably greater than 1.60, particularly preferably greater than 1.70. The intensity ratio is less than 5.00, in particular less than 2.30, particularly preferably less than 2.00. The ratio is preferably from 1.60 to 2.30 and in particular from 1.70 to 2.00.
In the 1H NMR spectra obtained for the diisononyl phthalates, among the resonance signals of the isononyl groups, the signals of the methyl groups with chemical shifts of from 0.5 to 1.1 ppm can be distinguished from the signals of the methylene groups and methylidene groups with chemical shifts of from 1.1 to 3.0 ppm. The measurements are quantified by determining the area under the respective resonance signals, as described. The value of the integral of the signals assigned to the methylene groups and methylidene groups in the range from 1.1 to 3.0 ppm is then divided by the value of the integral of the signals assigned to the methyl groups in the range from 0.5 to 1.1 ppm, thus giving an intensity ratio which describes quantitatively the number of methylene groups and methylidene groups in the isononyl radical in relation to the number of methyl groups.
In the case of the diisononyl phthalates according to the invention this intensity ratio is greater than 1.00, preferably greater than 1.50, particularly preferably greater than 1.55. The intensity ratio is less than 4.00, in particular less than 2.00, particularly preferably less than 1.80. The ratio is preferably from 1.50 to 2.00.
For the diisononyl phthalates according to the invention it is moreover possible to detect a triplet signal in the range from 0.7 to 0.8 ppm within the signals to be assigned to the methyl groups at from 0.8 to 1.1 ppm. The ratio calculated from the value of the integral from the signal areas of the remaining signals in the methyl-group range, i.e. at from 0.8 to 1.1 ppm, and the value of the integral from the signal area of the triplet signal at from 0.7 to 0.8 ppm here is at least 20.0, preferably at least 25.0. It is preferably not more than 200, in particular not more than 100.
The ester mixtures according to the invention are obtainable in a multistage process starting from a hydrocarbon mixture comprising butenes. In a first step, the butenes are dimerized to give a mixture of isomeric octenes. The octene mixture is then hydroformylated to give C9 aldehydes and then hydrogenated to give isononanols, which are then converted into the adipates or phthalates. The preparation of diisononyl adipates or phthalates by the sequence of synthesis steps mentioned is known per se. However, an ester mixture satisfying the above definition is obtained only if, at least during the butene dimerization, preferably during the butene dimerization and the hydroformylation, specific defined parameters are complied with.
It is preferable, therefore, that the isomeric octenes mixture is obtained by bringing a hydrocarbon mixture comprising butenes into contact with a heterogeneous catalyst comprising nickel oxide. The isobutene content of the hydrocarbon mixture is preferably 5% by weight or less, in particular 3% by weight or less, particularly preferably 2% by weight or less, and most preferably 1.5% by weight or less, based in each case on the total butene content. A suitable hydrocarbon stream is that known as the C4 cut, a mixture of butenes and butanes, available in large quantities from FCC plants or from steam crackers. A starting material used with particular preference is that known as raffinate II, which is an isobutene-depleted C4 cut.
A preferred starting material comprises from 50 to 100% by weight, preferably from 80 to 95% by weight, of butenes and from 0 to 50% by weight, preferably from 5 to 20% by weight, of butanes. The following makeup of the butene fraction is given as a general guide to quantities:
1-butene from 1 to 99% by weight,
cis-2-butene from 1 to 50% by weight,
trans-2-butene from 1 to 99% by weight, and
isobutene up to 3% by weight.
Possible catalysts are catalysts known per se and comprising nickel oxide, as described, for example, by O""Connor et al. in Catalysis Today, 6, (1990) p. 329. Supported nickel oxide catalysts may be used, and possible support materials are silica, alumina, aluminosilicates, aluminosilicates having a layer structure and zeolites. Particularly suitable catalysts are precipitation catalysts obtainable by mixing aqueous solutions of nickel salts and of silicates, e.g. of sodium silicate and sodium nitrate, and, where appropriate, of other constituents, such as aluminum salts, e.g. aluminum nitrate, and calcining.
Particular preference is given to catalysts which essentially consist of NiO, SiO2, TiO2 and/or ZrO2, and also, where appropriate, Al2O3. A most preferred catalyst comprises, as significant active constituents, from 10 to 70% by weight of nickel oxide, from 5 to 30% by weight of titanium dioxide and/or zirconium dioxide and from 0 to 20% by weight of aluminum oxide, the remainder being silicon dioxide. A catalyst of this type is obtainable by precipitating the catalyst composition at pH from 5 to 9 by adding an aqueous solution comprising nickel nitrate to an aqueous alkali solution which comprises titanium dioxide and/or zirconium dioxide, filtering, drying and annealing at from 350 to 650xc2x0 C. For details of preparation of these catalysts reference may be made to DE-4 339 713. The entire content of the disclosure of that publication is incorporated herein by way of reference.
The hydrocarbon mixture comprising butenes is brought into contact with the catalyst, preferably at temperatures of from 30 to 280xc2x0 C., in particular from 30 to 140xc2x0 C. and particularly preferably from 40 to 130xc2x0 C. This preferably takes place at a pressure of from 10 to 300 bar, in particular from 15 to 100 bar and particularly preferably from 20 to 80 bar. The pressure here is usefully set in such a way that the olefin-rich hydrocarbon mixture is liquid or in the supercritical state at the temperature selected.
Examples of reactors suitable for bringing the hydrocarbon mixture into contact with the heterogeneous catalyst are tube-bundle reactors and shaft furnaces. Shaft furnaces are preferred because the capital expenditure costs are lower. The dimerization may be carried out in a single reactor, where the oligomerization catalyst may have been arranged in one or more fixed beds. Another way is to use a reactor cascade composed of two or more, preferably two, reactors arranged in series, where the butene dimerization in the reaction mixture is driven to only partial conversion on passing through the reactor(s) preceding the last reactor of the cascade, and the desired final conversion is not achieved until the reaction mixture passes through the last reactor of the cascade. The butene dimerization preferably takes place in an adiabatic reactor or in an adiabatic reactor cascade.
After leaving the reactor or, respectively, the last reactor of a cascade, the octenes formed and, where appropriate, higher oligomers, are separated off from the unconverted butenes and butanes in the reactor discharge. The oligomers formed may be purified in a subsequent vacuum fractionation step, giving a pure octene fraction. During the butene dimerization, small amounts of dodenes are generally also obtained. These are preferably separated off from the octenes prior to the subsequent reaction.
In a preferred embodiment, some or all of the reactor discharge, freed from the oligomers formed and essentially consisting of unconverted butenes and butanes, is returned. It is preferable to select a return ratio such that the concentration of oligomers in the reaction mixture does not exceed 35% by weight, preferably 20% by weight, based on the hydrocarbon mixture of the reaction. This measure increases the selectivity of the butene dimerization in relation to those octenes which, after hydroformylation, hydrogenation and esterification, give particularly preferred diisononyl adipates and phthalates.
The octenes obtained are converted, in the second process step, by hydroformylation using synthesis gas in a manner known per se, into aldehydes having one additional carbon atom. The hydroformylation of olefins to prepare aldehydes is known per se and is described, for example, in J. Falbe, ed.: New Synthesis with Carbon monoxide, Springer, Berlin, 1980. The hydroformylation takes place in the presence of catalysts homogeneously dissolved in the reaction medium. The catalysts generally used here are compounds or complexes of metals of transition group VIII, specifically Co, Rh, Ir, Pd, Pt or Ru compounds, or complexes of these metals, either unmodified or modified, for example, using amine-containing or phosphine-containing compounds.
For the purposes of the present invention, the hydroformylation preferably takes place in the presence of a cobalt catalyst. It preferably takes place at from 120 to 240xc2x0 C., in particular from 160 to 200xc2x0 C., and under a synthesis gas pressure of from 150 to 400 bar, in particular from 250 to 350 bar. The hydroformylation preferably takes place in the presence of water. The ratio of hydrogen to carbon monoxide in the synthesis gas mixture used is preferably in the range from 70:30 to 50:50, in particular from 65:35 to 55:45.
The cobalt-catalyzed hydroformylation process may be carried out as a multistage process which comprises 4 stages: the preparation of the catalyst (precarbonylation), the catalyst extraction, the olefin hydroformylation and the removal of the catalyst from the reaction product (decobaltization). In the first stage of the process, the precarbonylation, an aqueous cobalt salt solution, e.g. cobalt formate or cobalt acetate, as starting material is reacted with carbon monoxide and hydrogen to prepare the catalyst complex (HCo(CO)4) needed for the hydroformylation. In the second stage of the process, the catalyst extraction, the cobalt catalyst prepared in the first stage of the process is extracted from the aqueous phase using an organic phase, preferably using the olefin to be hydroformylated. Besides the olefin, it is occasionally advantageous to use the reaction products and byproducts of the hydroformylation for catalyst extraction, as long as these are insoluble in water and liquid under the reaction conditions selected. After the phase separation, the organic phase loaded with the cobalt catalyst is fed to the third stage of the process, the hydroformylation. In the fourth stage of the process, the decobaltization, the organic phase of the reactor discharge is freed from the cobalt carbonyl complexes in the presence of process water which may comprise formic acid or acetic acid, by treatment with oxygen or air. During this, the cobalt catalyst is destroyed by oxidation and the resultant cobalt salts are extracted back into the aqueous phase. The aqueous cobalt salt solution obtained from the decobaltization is returned to the first stage of the process, the precarbonylation. The raw hydroformylation product obtained may be fed directly to the hydrogenation. Another way is to extract a C9 fraction from this in a usual manner, e.g. by distillation, and feed this to the hydrogenation.
The formation of the cobalt catalyst, the extraction of the cobalt catalyst into the organic phase and the hydroformylation of the olefins can also be carried out in a single-stage process in the hydroformylation reactor.
Examples of cobalt compounds which can be used are cobalt(II) chloride, cobalt(II) nitrate, the amine complexes or hydrate complexes of these, cobalt carboxylates, such as cobalt formate, cobalt acetate, cobalt ethyl hexanoate and cobalt naphthanoate, and also the cobalt caprolactamate complex. Under the conditions of the hydroformylation, the catalytically active cobalt compounds, specifically cobalt carbonyls, form in situ. It is also possible to use the carbonyl complexes of cobalt such as dicobalt octacarbonyl, tetracobalt dodecacarbonyl and hexacobalt hexadecacarbonyl.
The aldehyde mixture obtained during the hydroformylation is reduced to give primary alcohols. A partial reduction generally takes place straight away under the conditions of the hydroformylation, and it is also possible to control the hydroformylation in such a way as to give essentially complete reduction. However, the hydroformylation product obtained is generally hydrogenated in a further process step using hydrogen gas or a hydrogen-containing gas mixture. The hydrogenation generally takes place in the presence of a heterogeneous hydrogenation catalyst. The hydrogenation catalyst used may comprise any desired catalyst suitable for hydrogenating aldehydes to give primary alcohols. Examples of suitable commercially available catalysts are copper chromite, cobalt, cobalt compounds, nickel, nickel compounds, which, where appropriate, comprise small amounts of chromium or of other promoters, and mixtures of copper, nickel and/or chromium. The nickel compounds are generally in a form supported on support materials, such as alumina or kieselguhr. It is also possible to use catalysts comprising noble metals, such as platinum or palladium.
A suitable method of carrying out the hydrogenation is a trickle-flow method, where the mixture to be hydrogenated and the hydrogen gas or, respectively, the hydrogen-containing gas mixture are passed, for example cocurrently, over a fixed bed of the hydrogenation catalyst.
The hydrogenation preferably takes place at from 50 to 250xc2x0 C., in particular from 100 to 150xc2x0 C., and at a hydrogen pressure of from 50 to 350 bar, in particular from 150 to 300 bar. The desired isononanol fraction in the reaction discharge obtained during the hydrogenation can be separated off by fractional distillation from the C8 hydrocarbons and higher-boiling products.
In a further process step, the isononanols are then converted in a manner known per se into the isomeric nonanol diesters of adipic or phthalic acid, by esterification with adipic or phthalic acid or with a derivative thereof. The phthalates according to the invention are preferably prepared using phthalic anhydride. The isomeric nonanols mixture described above is preferably reacted in excess with the particular dicarboxylic acid or the derivative thereof, in particular in a molar excess of 5 to 30%, preferably in the presence of an acylation catalyst, such as a dialkyl titanate, e.g. isopropyl butyl titanate, or of an acid, such as methanesulfonic acid or sulfuric acid.
The reaction with the dicarboxylic acid or with a dicarboxylic acid derivative generally takes place at temperatures of from 150 to 300xc2x0 C., preferably from 200 to 250xc2x0 C. In an appropriate embodiment, an inert gas, such as nitrogen, is bubbled into the reaction mixture during the reaction and the water formed in the reaction is removed progressively from the reaction mixture by the inert gas stream. Once the reaction has ended, the novel mixture of isomeric nonanol diesters of adipic or phthalic acid is isolated from the reaction mixture, by, for example, distilling off the isononanol excess in vacuo, neutralizing the crude diester with an aqueous alkali, such as aqueous sodium hydroxide, forming a two-phase mixture, separating off the aqueous phase and washing the organic phase. For further purification, the neutralized and washed diester is preferably stripped using steam at elevated temperature in vacuo. The purified diester may then be dried at elevated temperature in vacuo by passing a nitrogen stream through the mixture, and, if desired, further purified by being brought into contact with an adsorbant, such as activated carbon or bleaching earth.
The diisononyl adipates according to the invention prepared in this way have a density of from 0.900 to 0.940 g/cm3, preferably from 0.910 to 0.930 g/cm3, in particular from 0.918 to 0.922 g/cm3, a viscosity of from 15.0 to 25.0 mPa.s, preferably from 16.0 to 22.0 mPa.s, particularly preferably from 17.0 to 20.0 mPa.s, and a refractive index nD20 of from 1.445 to 1.455, preferably from 1.447 to 1.453, particularly preferably from 1.448 to 1.452.
The diisononyl phthalates according to the invention prepared in this way generally have a density of from 0.950 to 0.990 g/cm3, preferably from 0.960 to 0.980 g/cm3, in particular from 0.967 to 0.973 g/cm3, a viscosity of from 60.0 to 110.0 mPas, preferably from 63.0 to 80.0 mPas, in particular from 65.0 to 75.0 mPas, and a refractive index nD20 of from 1.470 to 1.495, preferably from 1.476 to 1.490, in particular from 1.480 to 1.486.
The novel mixtures of diesters are preferably suitable as plasticizers for preparing thermoplastic molding compositions, in particular for PVC-based molding compositions.
The diisononyl adipates according to the invention are particularly suitable here for preparing plasticized PVC compounds which have very good low-temperature flexibility properties together with high plasticizer compatibility. The diisononyl phthalates according to the invention are particularly suitable for preparing plasticized PVC compounds which have high thermal stability together with very good low-temperature flexibility properties.
The following method is preferably used to prepare and investigate the plasticized PVC compounds prepared using the novel diesters:
A mixture is prepared from PVC powder, preferably PVC powder prepared by the suspension process, the novel diester as plasticizer and, where appropriate, other additives, such as stabilizers, lubricants, fillers, pigments, dyes, flame retardants, light stabilizers, antistats, blowing agents or biostabilizers. This mixture is then plastified on mixing rolls and milled to give a milled sheet. The milled sheet is then molded under pressure to give a plasticized PVC film, on which the performance tests are then carried out.
Low-temperature flexibility properties of plasticized PVC compounds are preferably characterized with the aid of the cold crack temperature. This is the temperature at which a plasticized
PVC compound, when cold, begins to exhibit visible damage when subjected to mechanical loading. The cold crack temperature is determined in accordance with DIN 53372. Another criterion for characterizing low-temperature flexibility properties is xe2x80x9ctorsional rigidityxe2x80x9d. For the purposes of the present invention, torsional ridigity is the temperature at which a plasticized PVC compound can be twisted through a certain angle when a defined force is applied. The torsional ridigity is determined to DIN 53447.
The thermal stability of the plasticized PVC compounds is preferably characterized with the aid of what is known as HCl residual stability. This is the period of time for which the plasticized PVC compound at 200xc2x0 C. continues to show no decomposition with HCl cleavage. HCl residue stability is determined in accordance with the VDE Standard 0472, xc2xa7614.
The compatibility of a plasticizer in a plasticized PVC compound is determined by storing the plasticized PVC compound at 70xc2x0 C. and 100% relative humidity for a prolonged period and determining, by weighing after particular intervals, the weight loss of the plasticized PVC compound as a result of bleed-out of the plasticizer. The operating specification for studying compatibility is as follows:
Purpose of the Study
The test gives a quantitative measurement of the compatibility of plasticizers in plasticized PVC mixing specifications. It is carried out at elevated temperature (70xc2x0 C.) and humidity (100% rel. H.). The data obtained are evaluated as a function of the storage time.
Test Specimens
The test specimens (sheets) used have dimensions of 75xc3x97110xc3x970.5 mm. The sheets are punched on their face sides and inscribed (soldering iron) and weighed.
Test Equipment
Heraeus drying cabinet at 70xc2x0 C., analysis balance, Testotherm thermometer with sensor for interior measurement within the drying cabinet.
Method
The temperature in the interior of the drying cabinet is set to 70xc2x0 C. The prepared weighed films are suspended on a wire rack and placed in a glass tank filled to a height of about 5 cm with water (deionized water). Care should be taken that the sheets do not touch one another. The lower edges of the sheets must not pass into the water. The glass tank is sealed with a PE film so as to be steamtight, so that the steam subsequently produced within the glass tank cannot escape. The level of water in the glass reservoir is checked daily and any water lost is replaced.
Storage Time
Each day, two sheets are removed from the glass tank and conditioned for one hour by free suspension in the atmosphere. The surfaces of the sheets are then cleaned with methanol. The sheets are then dried while freely suspended for 16 h at 70xc2x0 C. in a drying cabinet with forced convection. After removal from the drying cabinet, the sheets are conditioned by free suspension for one hour, and then weighed. The data given are in each case the arithmetic mean of the weight losses of the sheets.